Uma Batalha Complicada
by FireKai
Summary: Parecia ser mais uma tarde normal no Reino Cogumelo, até que aparece um novo inimigo que quer apoderarse do Reino. Conseguirão o Mario e amigos parálo? Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Super Mario não me pertencem a mim e sim à Nintendo.**

Mais um dia calmo no Reino Cogumelo. A Princesa Peach passeava no jardim do Castelo Cogumelo, na companhia do seu amigo e servo Toad. O sol brilhava intensamente no céu e não havia vestígios de nuvens ou vento. O Toad andava a correr atrás da Princesa tentando convencê-la a pegar no chapéu-de-sol para que ela se protegesse do sol intenso.

"Toad, eu já te disse que não preciso de nenhum chapéu!" – disse a Princesa Peach, continuando a andar.

"Mas Princesa, o sol está muito forte e pode fazer-lhe mal!" – disse o Toad, que tinha de dar 3 passos por cada passo que a Princesa dava.

"Toad, eu estou bem, não é preciso preocupares-te com o sol." – disse a Princesa mostrando o seu belo sorriso a Toad. – "O Mario e o Luigi deverão estar a chegar."

"Sim, devem estar a chegar daqui a pouco." – concordou o Toad.

O Toadsworth entrou a corre no jardim e foi direito à Princesa.

"Princesa, o Mario e o Luigi acabaram de chegar ao Castelo." – disse Toadsworth que estava sem fôlego.

"Obrigado por me teres vindo avisar Toadsworth." – disse a Princesa Peach, saindo do jardim com Toad a segui-la.

A Princesa atravessou os corredores do Castelo, forrados a tapeçaria vermelha e rapidamente chegou ao hall do Castelo. Uma luz multicolor entrava pelo vitral que havia naquela parte do Castelo, um vitral que simbolizava a Princesa. Quando a Princesa Peach e o Toad chegaram ao hall, viram o Mario e o Luigi, mas não só. Além deles também lá estavam o Yoshi e a Birdo.

"Bom dia a todos." – disse a Princesa ao aproximar-se dos quatro convidados.

"Olá Princesa." – disse o Mario. – "No caminho para o Castelo encontrámos a Birdo e o Yoshi e por isso eles vieram connosco até ao Castelo."

"Não faz mal Mario." – disse a Princesa Peach sorrindo. – "Quantos mais melhor!"

Todos se dirigiram ao jardim novamente. Mas desta vez, uma toalha com quadrados vermelhos estava estendida na relva e vários tipos de comida estavam postos em cima da toalha. Ao lado da toalha estava a Toadette, a garota cogumelo de tranças cor-de-rosa.

"Obrigado por teres arranjado tudo Toadette." – agradeceu a Princesa sorrindo à Toadette.

"De nada Princesa, tenham um bom piquenique." – disse Toadette, saindo do jardim.

"Fazer um piquenique foi uma óptima ideia Princesa." – disse Mario.

"Sim, também achei, foi por isso que vos convidei." – disse a Princesa. – "E Mario, deixa de me chamar Princesa e chama-me Peach."

"Está bem Princ… quer dizer, Peach." – disse Mario.

"Bem, vamos comer!" – disse Peach.

O Yoshi atirou-se vorazmente à comida. A Princesa começou a comer um pedaço de bolo, enquanto os irmãos Mario e a Birdo comiam um pouco de pizza.

Então, o vento começou a soprar e o sol ficou encoberto.

"Que estranho, o dia parecia estar tão bonito e derrepente acontece isto." – murmurou a Princesa.

O Toad e a Toadette apareceram a correr no jardim.

"Princesa! Um homem estranho foi visto a voar perto do Castelo!" – disse Toad.

"Um homem estranho? Será que é algum monstro enviado pelo Bowser?" – perguntou a Princesa.

Mas Toad e Toadette não tiveram tempo dizer nada, porque uma figura de capa negra apareceu do céu e poisou no meio do jardim. Era um homem de longo cabelo preto. Os seus olhos, igualmente pretos, transmitiam maldade. As suas roupas eram quase totalmente pretas, com excepção de umas botas azul escuras e um cinto dourado.

"Quem és tu?" – perguntou o Mario, levantando-se do chão e encarando o homem misterioso.

"O meu nome é Aphocalypse." – respondeu o homem, numa voz fria.

"E o que é que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou a Princesa Peach, que tal como o Mario, se tinha levantado para encarar o homem misterioso.

"Eu estou aqui para me apoderar deste reino, tal como fiz com vários outros." – disse Aphocalypse.

"Este reino já tem uma governante e ela é a Princesa Peach! Ninguém vai tomar o lugar dela!" – gritou o Toad.

Sem dizer nada, num movimento rápido, Aphocalypse virou-se para Toad e da sua mão sai uma energia negra que foi atingir directamente Toad. O Toad voou alguns metros e caiu do outro lado do jardim.

"Toad!" – gritou Toadette horrorizada, correndo para o amigo.

"Como te atreves a fazer isso?" – perguntou o Mario com um olhar furioso.

"Isto é só o começo, quem me opuser vai sofrer ainda mais!" – disse Aphocalypse, rindo maliciosamente.

"Ai sim, pois eu não vou ficar a ver-te conquistar este reino sem fazer nada." – disse o Mario.

"Eu também não." – disse a Birdo.

"Estou pronto para lutar." – disse o Yoshi.

"Luigi?" – perguntou o Mario, olhando para o irmão.

"… oh, está bem, eu também vou lutar." – disse Luigi com uma voz receosa.

"Eu também quero lutar!" – disse a Princesa Peach.

"Nem pensar Peach, isto é perigoso!" – disse o Mario.

"Não quero saber! É o meu reino e eu vou protegê-lo!" – disse a Princesa Peach num tom decisivo.

"Já acabou a conversa? Ou vou ter de destruir tudo de uma vez sem vos dar oportunidade de lutarem comigo?" – perguntou Aphocalypse, cruzando os braços.

"Será que nos podes fazer o favor de esperar?" – perguntou a Peach com uma cara séria. – "Já não se fazem vilões como antigamente."

"É verdade." – concordou o Mario. – "Hoje em dia é só vilões a querer conquistar o mundo, antigamente mal conseguiam raptar uma Princesa, quanto mais conquistar o mundo."

"Pois é! Agora até os fantasmas criam mansões para assustar as pessoas e transformá-las em quadros." – disse Luigi.

"Será que vocês se podem calar e começar a lutar?" – perguntou Aphocalypse que começava a ficar enervado.

"Está bem." – disse o Mario. – "Preparados?"

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

"Então… atacar!" – gritou o Mario e todos se lançaram sobre Aphocalypse.

O Yoshi lançou um dos seus ovos brancos e verdes contra Aphocalypse, mas ele desviou-se facilmente. A Birdo lançou um ovo lilás, mas Aphocalypse defendeu-se. Depois foi a vez de Luigi que lançou uma bolo de fogo verde, que atingiu Aphocalypse. Depois a Peach usou o seu ataque de palmada e que acertou em Aphocalypse.

"Vocês não me podem vencer." – disse Aphocalypse desviando-se de um ataque de Yoshi.

"Podemos sim!" – gritou Mario que saltou por trás de Aphocalypse e lhe deu um murro. Aphocalypse foi lançado contra uma das paredes do Castelo.

"Sim, grande ataque Mario." – disse Luigi. – "Como vês não és invencível Aphocalypse!"

Aphocalypse levantou-se devagar e olhou para Luigi.

"Já vão ver!" – um raio de luz negra saiu da sua mão e atingiu o Luigi. – "Agora vamos continuar com o espectáculo! Portal Negro!"

Um buraco negro apareceu por cima de Luigi e sugou-o. De seguida o portal fechou-se.

"Luigi!" – gritou Mario.

"Ele agora está na companhia dos outros que capturei." – disse Aphocalypse.

"Nós não vamos desistir!" – disse o Yoshi, saltando sobre o Aphocalypse. O Aphocalypse usou o seu raio negro para mandar o Yoshi contra uma das paredes do Castelo.

"Vamos ver quem é o próximo a desaparecer. Portal Negro!" – um portal apareceu por cima da Birdo e sugou-a. De seguida fechou-se e reapareceu por cima do Yoshi, sugando-o também.

"Não!" – gritou Peach. – "Agora é a minha vez!"

A Peach lançou-se furiosamente contra Aphocalypse. Usou o seu ataque de bomba e apesar de Aphocalypse se ter tentado desviar, o ataque fez com que a sua capa pegasse fogo. Com o seu poder negro, Aphocalypse extinguiu o fogo.

"Muito bem Princesa, mas não é o suficiente para me venceres!" – Aphocalypse lançou um raio negro contra a Peach. A Princesa embateu contra uma das paredes do Castelo e acabou por desmaiar.

"Agora Mario, vamos ver se me consegues vencer." – disse Aphocalypse e Mario lançou-se contra ele. O Mario usou as bolas de fogo, mas Aphocalypse desviou-se e depois criou um portal negro atrás de Mario. O Mario foi sugado.

Nesse momento, a Princesa recuperou os sentidos e viu que Aphocalypse vinha na sua direcção. Pôs-se rapidamente de pé e encarou o Aphocalypse.

"Todos os teus amigos foram sugados e agora é a tua vez!" – disse Aphocalypse.

A Peach lançou-se contra ele, mas falhou o ataque.

"Agora vais juntar-te mesmo a eles." – disse o Aphocalypse rindo.

O Toad correu para o Aphocalypse e usou um ataque de cabeçada, que fez com que o Aphocalypse caísse ao chão.

"Princesa, peça ajuda aos Espíritos das Estrelas!" – disse a Toadette, do outro lado do jardim.

A Princesa Peach fechou os olhos e começou a tentar alcançar os Espíritos das Estrelas com a sua mente. O Aphocalypse levantou-se do chão e usou um portal negro, sugando o Toad.

"Já está!" – gritou a Peach vitoriosa, quando os sete Espíritos das Estrelas apareceram na sua frente. – "Eldstar e todos vocês, preciso da vossa ajuda para vencer este homem."

"Nós vamos ajudar-te Princesa." – disse o Eldstar.

O Aphocalypse ficou surpreendido pela aparição dos sete Espíritos das Estrelas e ficou sem reacção.

"Vamos dar o nosso poder à Princesa." – disse o Eldstar aos outros.

"Sim!" – disseram os outros Espíritos das Estrelas.

Eles concentraram-se e deram o seu poder à Peach. O corpo da princesa começou a brilhar.

"Agora já me sinto muito forte!" – disse a Peach.

Ela começou a avançar para o Aphocalypse. Ele lançou-lhe alguns raios negros, mas eles não tiveram qualquer efeito nela.

"Agora vais ver!" – gritou a princesa, pegando num taco de golfe que se encontrava espalhado pelo jardim. – "Ataque de Golfe!"

Ela usou o taco de golfe e acertou em cheio, lançando o Aphocalypse no ar.

"Raio de Estrelas!" – gritaram os sete Espíritos das Estrelas.

Um portal dourado apareceu em volta do Aphocalypse e sugou-o.

"Para onde o enviaram?" – perguntou a Princesa Peach.

"Para um lugar onde não poderá fazer mal a ninguém." – disse o Eldstar, no momento em que o Toad, o Mario, o Yoshi, o Luigi e a Birdo apareciam perto dela.

"Vocês estão de novo livres!" – disse a Princesa Peach feliz.

"E todos os que o Aphocalypse tinha capturado, também voltaram para o seu lugar." – disse a Misstar. – "Agora temos de ir. Adeus!"

"Adeus." – disseram o Mario e os outros.

"Parece que foi um piquenique agitado." – disse o Mario.

"Mas ainda não acabámos o nosso piquenique." – disse a Peach.

"Vamos comer!" – disse o Yoshi.

"É o mínimo que merecemos, depois de livrar-mos o mundo de mais um vilão." – disse a Peach e todos foram comer.

**Fim!**

**E aqui está mais uma história, desta vez introduzindo um novo vilão que acabou por ser vencido. O que acharam da história? Mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
